


You cannot stop the future

by jaqueline_nutweasel



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqueline_nutweasel/pseuds/jaqueline_nutweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to make enemys, try to change something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cannot stop the future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adam Jensen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54811) by Brian Persaud. 



> OK, I had a little too much Game of Thrones (is that even possible? I think not) and than I stumbled across this amazing piece of thing. [Click the link to see the glory ](http://bpersaud.wordpress.com/2014/06/10/462/)  
> [casie made me do it =)](http://casie-mod.tumblr.com/post/88400533644/rampant-goat-view-on-wordpress-what-is)

**„They can't stop us, Adam. They cannot stop the future.“**

_Truer words where never spoken_ , Adam thought. No matter how hard you try, no matter what decisions you make, in the end you will realise that it is never just up to you. You only think it is. The whole universe is evolving around you, spinning circles around you, the centre of fucking everything. And then the engine roars and the future cackles nastily as it passes you by, like some douchebag on a Harley, laughing down the little man who was trying to challenge it.

Nothing can stop the future.

Riots turn into full fledged civil wars, and before you know it, the world is on fire. You may even cherish the warmth of the flames at first, realizing to late that it is your home that is burning to the ground.

“I'm getting too old for this shit.” he said.

“Spare me the details.” a familiar voice came through his infolink. The only person he still allowed in his head. Everyone else had to use a mobile, like in the good old days. Privacy, man. A most precious thing.

“Francis. How many?”

“It's hard to say. Too much interference. Sixteen, maybe twenty. There may be more lurking behind.”

“Scouts, then.” Adam lit his cigarette as he made his way across the skyway.

“Probably. Adam... if they breach the gate and gain access to the roof... it's looking bad.”

“Really? And here I am trying so hard to make an appearance.”

There was a huff at the other end of the line. “I'm serious. We must hold the gate.”

“Yeap. And the gate will hold, I promise.”


End file.
